BabySitting
by Crimson Death 13
Summary: Allen and Lavi babysit for Lenalee. Rated K plus just to be on the safe side.


Authors Note:My first D-Gray Man fic. Please review.

* * *

"Okay you two," Lenalee says picking her purse up off the couch and flinging it over her shoulder. "I'll be back in five hours. Just make sure they get lunch and don't make a mess okay?"

"Not a problem," Allen says shrugging down at the five little kids they were babysitting.

"Are you sure. I've been told they could be quite a hand full. I could always take them with me." she says inching closer to the door.

"Relax Lena," Lavi says "I think an exorcist can handle watching over some children. How hard can it be,"

"Alright. See you two later than," she says closing the door soundly behind her leaving the two exorcist with her five little cousins.

The two look down at the five little faces staring up at them. They were ranging between six and eleven years old. Two girls and three teal haired boys. They looked a lot like their exorcist cousin in an almost scary way. In fact they looked scary in general. Their eyes wide as it looked up at them. Looking oddly mischievous.

The two exchange a glance as if they just figured out what they were up against.

* * *

Lenalee went to town trying to avoid thinking about the two home alone with her cousins. She went shopping in her free hours and had lunch with her brother. Not at all worrying about Lavi and Allen.

"Lenalee," her brother says, "Are you sure leaving them alone with Allen and Lavi was a good idea. I've found that they aren't always the most, intelligent we have around."

"I'm sure they are fine. It's not like they are going to burn the house down or anything." he looks at her with disbelief. She checks her watch looking at it with grief. "As long as they can cook lunch they should be fine."

* * *

"Allen!" Lavi's voice sounds through the house trying to shake off the two children that clung to his back. "Get down, or I'll-" before he could finish he falls to the floor with the two kids sitting on his back. "Allen get over here and help me!"

Allen was rushing around the kitchen trying to cook lunch while dodging any objects being thrown at him. "Can't right now Lavi!" he shouts removing the smoking pot from the stove top and setting it in the sink. "When Lenalee said they were a handful she wasn't kidding," he muses turning on the faucet to cool the dish.

A building block hits him in the side of the head blurring his vision for a moment. The three children sitting at the table laughed their hearts out at Allen's upset look. He glares at them furiously as he begins to set the table and serving the food.

Lavi was still laying down in the living room, the two oldest kids trying their best to crush him. "Get off me right now!" he yells pounding his fist against the floor. "Allen! Remind me to never do Lena any more favors, EVER!"

Allen walks into the living room and lifts the kids off of Lavi's back. "I don't think I'll ever agree to babysitting again." he says carrying the two screaming children into the kitchen and setting them down in front of lunch.

The look at the dish with disgust and push it away. At least the smaller ones didn't mind my cooking, Allen thought watching them mindlessly taking more spoonfuls of, what ever you'd call his cooking. Lavi walks into the kitchen and stares down at the small faces. He rubs the back of his neck and breathed through his teeth showing his was in pain. He refused to tear his gaze from the five of them.

"If I never see these little devils again, it would be too soon." he mumbles taking a seat on the counter and peering into the sink. "Allen, what the heck did you make?" he says crinkling his nose at the sight of the burnt food.

"I'm not really sure," he says tilting his head at the sight.

"No offence, but if they die after lunch, I blame you." he says.

"Thanks," Allen says

The children finish eating then run from the table and disappear around the corner. "This can't be good." Lavi says sneaking around the corner prepared for what ever were to happen. He walks into the living room and see them sitting on the couch. "Oh,"

Allen walks up behind him and counts them, "Lavi, we're missing one." The children laugh as soon as the words came out. They must have been planing it. "We should go find them."

"I think that the little runt will find us first." Lavi replies.

"You go check up stairs and look. I'll see if I can find him down here." Allen says.

With a exausted sigh Lavi stomps up the stairs peeking into the first bedroom to find nothing, same with the next. He hears a loud slam coming from the last bed room. "Allen! I think I found him!" he shouts sneaking into the bedroom over to the closet door.

He tears the door open to find nothing but hanging cloths and dolls on the floor of it. A string was attached to the handle of the door. He follows the string leading under the bed. He lifts the covers and finds the end of the string, boy no longer attached. His eyes narrow as he examines the end of the string. He whips around to catch the boy charging at him and tackling him. The other kids run up stares and join them.

* * *

Lenalee walks up to the door of the house and retrieves a key from her pocket. She hears a loud crash coming from the other side of the door. She struggles to open the door. Unable to get it to move she peeks into the window next to the door and sees a door propped up against it. "Allen! Lavi! Open the door!" she shouts.

"Lena! Help!" she hears in return.

She gasps and kicks the door in allowing the chair to spiral down the hall. She runs into the living room and gasps at the sight of the two exocist sitting back to back on the rug tied up with strings and scarves. The children sitting innocently on the couch give her smiles as she approaches. Lavi struggles in an attempt to break free.

"What happened?" she asks.

"You owe us." he says glaring at her. "BIG TIME!"


End file.
